At present, with the development of society, an increasing number of people have developed better fitness consciousness. An effective recovery after exercise often brings a better fitness result. Thus, massage equipment is increasingly used to provide massage to help the body recover after exercise. The existing massage equipment, however, is not intelligent. The massage mode is often very simple, causing inconvenience for a user to achieve a full body recovery.